Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fiber-based gain systems and fiber laser amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
As kilowatt-class fiber-based gain systems (e.g., fiber lasers, fiber amplifiers, etc.) become more in demand, there are ongoing efforts to improve these designs to maximize efficiency and further increase the power capacity of these high-energy optical-fiber-based gain systems.